


One true love

by LeVampiress



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cunnilingus, Elf sex would be hot, Elven Parties, Elven sex, Elves throw awesome parties, Especially wedding parties, F/M, First Times, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Oral Sex, Wedding Night, Wedding Sex, Weddings, but that's okay, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVampiress/pseuds/LeVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post BoFA, you and Legolas finally wed (on insistence from Thranduil) and shenanigans insue</p><p>Lots of Legolas smut because there isn't much of him / reader on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One true love

 

 

It had been a wonderous time in Mirkwood on this Midsummer's eve. The Elven prince Legolas finally got to marry his betrothed (Y/N) after the devastating battle a few months previous, much to his father Thranduil's encouragment for them to do so. Legolas had proposed to his love (Y/N) before the call of going into the forest to extinguish a nest of spiders from the north, meeting the future Dwarven king Thorin Oakenshield and company.

(Y/N) (L/N) was simply in Legolas's eyes the most perfect elf in Mirkwood, and he was very thankful that his father thought very highly of her. 

The wedding ceremony over and the party they had planned just starting, Legolas was sat with his new found friend Gandalf to take a break from the festivities of the day. He wore a silver tunic and black breeches, his princely crown laid on top of his hair, bright blonde and braided in its usual style, one that (Y/N) noted and simply adored.

Oh (Y/N).. His (Y/N), finally his by law, they had finally wed. He saw her talking with her new found Dwarven friends in the massive hall, wearing her beautifully handcrafted dress, it was silver like his tunic and entwined with silken embroidment. Her hair held native flowers which she was slowly taking out her braided (H/C) hair, her (E/C) orbs shone with happiness as she spoke with who he thought was Balin and Dwalin. 

"You have made the right choice my lad" Gandalf suddenly spoke, knocking Legolas out of his train of thought. Gandalf was looking down at him with a smile on his face, eyes crinkling up into slits. 

”I have loved her for an age Gandalf, I definitely have made the right choice" he replied, patting the wizards shoulder as he got up from his seat, making his way into the festivities.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dwarves Legolas noted was very merry once ale was involved, or any other type of alcohol for that matter.  Fili and Kili was dancing on the tables, singing in drunken slurs. Everyone was clapping and cheering for them to continue, especially Gandalf and Thorin. 

'Thorin is much more joyful to be around when he is intoxicated' Legolas thought to himself, chuckling. Looking up from his goblet of wine, he saw his bride stood by one of the many balconies to get some air. He got up, putting down his goblet and pinched a few berries to eat before making his way over to his beautiful wife. 

Once he approached, he saw how her eyes reflected the shining stars over Mirkwood, they held so much joy. 

"And how is my darling wife on such an occasion?" Legolas questioned, gently putting his hands on her waist form behind, feeling the silk of the dress under his fingers. 

"I'm just in shock my dear Legolas, after so long... We have finally wed" (Y/N) replied, turning round in her new husbands grasp to see him.

His hair now slightly mussed up from the very extensive party. (Y/N) gently tucked some of his golden hair behind his pointed ear, caressing his cheek as she did so. 

Legolas chuckled at this, doing the same to her soft (H/C) strands, gently cupping her cheek. 

"Yes, but it wasn't unexpected was it?" He smiled at her, the smile that she so loved to see adorn his features. 

"Of course not" (Y/N) chuckled, leaning into his touch. 

"You are simply the most beautiful elf I have ever laid my eyes on..." Legolas muttered, his eyes held so much love, she could not simply say he was lying to attempt to hold her embarrassment at bay. 

(Y/N) looked back at the party goers, seeming as everyone was watching the Dwarf brothers dance and sing, she looked back up at Legolas with a seeming shy smirk. 

"I do believe, my dear Legolas, there is a tradition we must uphold" (Y/N) smirked, a light blush tickling her cheeks.

"Yes, I definitely do believe that" Legolas smirked back, leaning down to swipe a quick kiss to her red lips, taking her hand gently in his as he lead her off the balcony and away from the party. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas gently pushed open the door to his (theirs now) bedchamber, the room was immaculate and large, everything a prince would need would be in this room. (Y/N) gently squeezed Legolas's hand as she walked into the chamber, ivy was growing up one wall, curving and twisting like a finely crafted tapestry. The draws held things such as weaponry to clothing and in some cases medicine. The sheets on the bed was an earthy green compared to the oak frame of the king sized bed. 

Legolas had kicked off his boots immediately from stepping foot into the room, walking in front of his wife and smiling at her, (Y/N) shut the door behind her, sitting down on one of the chairs which led to a desk to pull off her footwear. And once she had done so Legolas offered his hand to her once again. 

(Y/N) took his outstretched hand, in which Legolas pulled her towards him and leaned down. 

"Ready for this my darling?" Legolas whispered to her, lust seemingly dripping from his voice.

(Y/N) nodded, leaning up and gently kissing her Elven prince, in which Legolas heartily responded, kissing back with a passion. One of his hands snaked its way into her long braided hair and tugging gently. (Y/N) whimpered into his mouth, her lips pressing harder onto Legolas's own, the kiss becoming more open and passionate. Hotter then the kilns of the newly forged Erebor. 

(Y/N)'s hands slid up to Legolas's shoulders, keeping herself steady as she kissed her husband hard. She felt herself being backed towards his bed, in which Legolas gently laid her down onto the sheets made of soft cloth. 

Legolas pulled away for air, looking down at his wife as she panted, her cheeks flushed darker than the last time he saw them on the balcony, her eyes wide with lust, her hair ruffled by his hand. She looked like a goddess to Legolas, and he would love to see her round with child. His child. 

Legolas laid her properly onto the bed, so her head was resting on the pillows. (Y/N) was inveloped with the smell of the forest, wild berries, and something just wholly Legolas. She moaned softly at this, simply wanting more from him. 

Legolas pulled off his tunic, revealing the pale but taught flesh underneath, (Y/N)'s eyes instantly mapped his body, drinking in the sight of him. Her hands reached up and ran across his chest and abdomen, drawing a groan from her lover. Legolas leant down again, his hair hanging down onto his chest as he kissed from her jaw to her neck, nuzzling the soft skin. 

A small gasp was elicited from his wife's mouth, drawing a smirk from the prince as he nibbled and sucked on the flesh of her neck. (Y/N)'s hands had wandered back to his shoulders, one running through his hair. Legolas's own hands had wandered down her legs, taking the silky material of her dress and lifting it over her body to her breasts, (Y/N) helped him get her out her wedding dress, soon being discarded with his tunic. 

Legolas looked over her now mostly naked form, the rise and fall of her chest made her breasts bounce slightly, nipples pebbled and perky; simply begging to be touched. Her face had flushed even darker from arousal, and no (E/C) could be seen in her eyes. Legolas smirked, seeing the already forming bruise in her neck. She was his as he was hers. 

(Y/N) fiddled with the lacing of his breeches, looking up at Legolas. His once blue eyes were now black, purely from lust and love for her. His hair ruffled and mostly all over the place from her hands. 

Legolas kicked off his breeches till he was left in his underclothes, much like (Y/N). He leant down again to nuzzles the valley of her full breasts, taking them both in hand and squeezing gently. He heard her gasp and grind against his covered erection accidentally which caused him to groan against her chest. He kept rolling and squeezing, even pinching and gently nipping her nipples, suckling on the teat gently. Legolas couldn't contain his smirk when her moans were getting louder and louder.

Legolas kept up his ministrations on her breasts, her hands gripping the sheets. One of Legolas's hands went down, gently pulling off her underclothing till she was completely bare. Her arousal slickened her inner thighs as (Y/N) spread her legs to accommodate more of Legolas's weight. Legolas stopped the attack on her breasts, which made (Y/N) moan in displeasure. Legolas smirked up at her as he kissed down her body, reaching the apex of her thighs and lapping the arousal off her legs.

(Y/N) gasped out and bucked slightly, moaning louder.

"Oh Legolas! Gods!" She writhed under him. 

Legolas smirked, placing a chaste kiss onin her lower lips which made her writhe even more. Legolas held her hips, lovely and curvy he noted, as he plunged his Elven tongue into her core. (Y/N) cursed in Elvish, which made Legolas groan against her. From the position he was in, his nose teased her clit as he lapped up her essence from her greedy snatch. He pulled away slightly, nuzzling her inner thigh as he slipped a finger into her core and his thumb on her engorged clit. (Y/N) moaned even louder than before, bucking down on his digit inside her flaming walls. 

Legolas slipped in another finger, thumb brushing her clit again as she writhed and whimpered. 

"Legolas... Please..." (Y/N) begged, but to no avail. 

His long fingers started scissoring her open, lapping up any escaping juice from her weeping hole. Legolas added a third finger just to be sure, and after a brief 'come hither' motion against his wife's walls, she came with a marvellous cry. (Y/N) shuddered as she came, grasping the sheets tighter. 

Legolas pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, moaning at the taste. She tasted of slightly of the apples in the forest. He looked down at her panting and flushed form, proud that he can reduce his strong wife into a moaning mess. 

"Gods.... Legolas... That was..." (Y/N) panted.

"This is just the beginning my dear" Legolas chuckled, pulling off his underclothes to be tossed into the forgotten pile of clothing. His Elven cock sprung free, and Legolas groaned from not having the restraint anymore. He was hard, engorged and leaking pre-cum. 

"You should have told me you were suffering for my pleasure.." (Y/N) said, gently stroking his cock, the velvety skin gliding easily in her hand from the slippery pre-cum. Legolas bucked into her hand before pulling it away.

"Your pleasure is my pleasure dear.." Legolas panted, holding her undersides of her knees to keep her legs spread. 

"I'm sorry, but this may hurt" Legolas told her, lining up with her sopping entrance, the head his member already enveloped in the warmth of her cunt. 

"Do it Legolas, make me yours" (Y/N) moaned, looking up at him through half lidded eyes. 

Legolas smiled down at her, leaning down to meet her in a kiss as he thrusted gently into her warmth, (Y/N) could taste herself on his tongue as she whimpered into his mouth in pain. Once in to the hilt, Legolas stopped for her to get accustomed to his length. 

(Y/N) rolled her hips against his a few moments later, moaning softly at the feeling it caused. Legolas groaned with her, going back to nuzzling her neck again to bestow more kisses and bruises. 

"Legolas go~ Gods please~" she whimpered, and Legolas's response was a pull out and a slow thrust back into her tight heat. 

"You're so tight and wet..." Legolas mumbled against the crook of her neck, thrusting slightly faster each time. (Y/N)'s hands reached up to grip his shoulders again, moaning at every thrust Legolas gave. 

His pace quickened when she tightened herself round him, her legs now coming to wrap round his lithe form, ankles locked at the base of his ass. Her grip tightened, pulling Legolas deeper into her depths. Her heat was sweltering, like the fires in the Dwarven Kingdom of Erebor. Legolas moaned again, thrusting harder, skin slapping on skin was the music to their ears. 

(Y/N) shuddered with pleasure, her hands tightened on his shoulders to leave red welts on them, her eyes tightly shut. 

"Look at me dear, look at me when you cum" Legolas whispered to her, removing his head from her neck, his forehead was slick with swear, his hair sticking to his head and the blue in his eyes long gone. (Y/N) opened her eyes to look up at her husband, crying out at her sudden release, arching her back against him. Chest to chest. 

Legolas moaned loudly, shuddering as he came after her, ribbons of pearly white seed stained her insides as he stopped thrusting, completely spent. He looked down at his wife, already glowing with the afterglow of their coupling, red and flushed and panting. 

He gently pulled out from her and laid by her side, pulling her towards him so he was spooning her, running a hand through her sex tousled hair. 

(Y/N) moaned quietly, looking up at her husband, smiling tiredly at him. 

"My one true love..." Legolas murmured, stroking her glowing cheek gently. And he kissed her once more, a sweet and chaste kiss this time. But it still held all the love and adoration Legolas had for his wife. His (Y/N) 

"Sleep now.." (Y/N) replied, in which Legolas nodded and brought over the earthy green sheet to cover them, still warm from their consummation of their marriage. 

Legolas watched his wife sleep against him, and he fell into slumber soon after. Dreaming of their future together. There was even a small (E/C) coloured child with his fair blonde hair... 

Perhaps that would become a reality soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck yes Legolas <3


End file.
